


Snow Angels

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: And yet I've never seen snow in my life, Christmas, Cold, Cold Weather, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Secret Santa, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, despite tags suggestions there's no hot sex sorry, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: In which Yuuri and Wolfram sneak out for a late night rendesvouz. Don't worry, it's not romantic at all....Or is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatrixCube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixCube/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, everybody! This is for the KKM Secret Santa, and I got letseatthestars from tumblr aka MatrixCube! Hope you enjoy~

“Yuuri, we shouldn’t—”

                “Why? It’s not like anyone would know.”

                “But—Ah!”

                “That’s what you get for being distracted. C’mon, Wolf, live a little!”

                “D-damn, coming from you, that stings—Yaah!”

                Yuuri frowns a little despite himself. “You make some weird noises sometimes.”

                “……” Wolfram’s shoulders tremble, then he raises his head abruptly, snow sliding down his golden hair. “Well, excuse me if I’m not used to snowbathing in my nightclothes. Brr… grr… The snow is – getting – everywhere! Gaah!”

                The beautiful blonde prince lifts his nightdress to shake off the cold, and his fiancé looks resolutely away.

                “I’m surprised, though, I thought you would be more used to the snow… Ah, or could it be because you’re a fire user?”

                “T-that has n-nothing to d-do with it!” Wolfram grabs a handful of snow and throws it at his crazy king. “Sneaking out at night to play in the snow, just how old are you!?”

                “Whoa, I thought the snow fight comes last!” Yuuri laughs, and the sense of unfamiliarity catches Wolfram off-guard. H-has it been so long since Yuuri had a good time?

                “I know I’m supposed to be more mature and all,” the young king continues, tossing a handful of snow back and forth expertly, “and a king really shouldn’t be making snowmen or whatnot, but I kinda miss it, y’know? It’d be different if Greta was here, but if I ask Conrad to let me play, he’ll insist on guards and all that, which is kinda… well, embarrassing.”

                He’s ranting now. “Sorry to drag you out here in the middle of the night like this, but I just couldn’t stand it anymore, and it’d sure be lonely by myself out here, heh…”

                Despite the cold, Wolfram feels rather warm inside. See, his fiancé thinks of him first, and wouldn’t feel embarrassed to act true to himself in front of him, unlike with his brother.

                The third prince, all grown up and mature now, quickly dismisses that last thought.

                “Hmph, I am your fiancé, after all. Who would you ask if not me?”

                “Oh, I was thinking of Murata, but last time we played until he got sick back in Japan, so when I mentioned it again he suggested you instead. Says you’re about our age and yet he never sees you play, so he reckons you’re probably all suppressed or something, whatever that means.”

                “……” Wolfram expressionlessly throws a snowball at Yuuri’s face.

                “Bwagh!” The black-haired king and baseball boy drops his killer ball.

                “You’re too slow.”

                “W-wait! Pwah—H-hey! There’s a stone in this!”

                “Accident.”

                “That’s—gah—cheating!”

                “All’s fair in love and war.” And damn you, Yuuri, this is a bit of both.

                “Time—time out!”

                “The enemy won’t even give you time to put on your pants if they catch you in the toilet. What has Lord Weller been doing with your training, I’ll need to have a word—Puh!”

                “Haha… haa, g-got you… Aaah, wait, wait!”

               

“Aaaah~ The order has gone all wrong.” Yuuri falls onto the glistening snow, limbs spread out. Snow creeps into his boots, but he’s too tired to care.

                “You don’t seem to care much about order or rules.” Wolfram joins him, staring at the starry night sky. “Not the ones we make, anyway.”

                “Hehe, you got me there. I’m usually a good citizen back home.” Yuuri quickly catches himself when Wolfram turns to him, expressionless once more. It’s almost as scary as Gwendal, but in a different way. “Sorry, sorry, I meant back in Japan. On Earth.”

                “…...”

                “I’m already home.”

                “…Hmph.” Wolfram turns back to the sky.

                They enjoy the peaceful silence for a moment, until of course Yuuri has to ruin it.

                “Uhm… Aren’t you feeling a bit cold like that?”

                “Now you ask!?” Wolfram wants to explode, but he instantly knows it’s hopeless. “Aaaaah! How can you act so stupid while looking so cute!? I can’t be mad at you even if I tried!”

                “You’re pretty mad enough as it is… And I really don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about that.”

                “It’s a compliment, just take it.”

                “But do you like it when I call you pretty? That’s how I feel when you call me cute!”

                “…Is that so.” Wolfram turns his face aside.

                “Huh, wait, that’s not the reaction I was expecting!” Yuuri scrambles to his feet, kicking up the snow. The white is so pure that it seems to glow gently in the night, a glow that envelops and enhances Yuuri’s warm black. Mn, Wolfram decides it’s not so cold tonight after all.

                “Waa, your face is red! Wolf, are you burning up, let me—Ah, you’re so hot!”

                Why? Why can’t he ever keep up the romantic mood for more than a moment!?

                “Idiot! I’m channeling just a little maryoku to keep myself warm, because you wouldn’t wait until I put on a coat!”

                “Oops, yeah, haha, sorry ‘bout that.”

                “And stop touching my face!”

                “But I can’t help it… Wolf, you’re so warm and comfortable.”

                “…Are you treating me like a hot water bottle?”

                “Mm, better than that.” Yuuri’s eyes are a little glazed over, and Wolfram worries for just a split second until his king decides just touching his face isn’t enough. Slowly, inevitably, Yuuri sinks down over Wolfram, wrapping his arms around Wolfram’s waist and plastering his face to his fiance’s chest.

                “Haaaa… that feels good. Ah, am I too heavy?”

                “…Not really. You’re still too light to put up a good fight.”

                “Come off that, I could tackle you down anytime.”

                Wolfram instinctively nods in response, and turns an even deeper shade of red when he realizes what he just agreed to.

                “I mean, remember our first duel? I took you down in no time at all.”

                “Y-yeah.” Of course that’s what he meant. “Wait, no! You just took me off-guard, that’s all! I dare you to try it again!”

                “Ehh? I don’t wanna.” Yuuri seems particularly childish tonight. “Let me stay like this a while longer.”

                His breath ruffles the sheer fabric over Wolfram’s chest. It’s a ticklish, tingling sensation.

                “Ah, although saying this is a bit mean for you, I’m glad you’re wearing something so thin tonight. It feels like there’s nothing there at all.”

                He’s definitely doing this on purpose! “Yuuri, you little—”

                “Wolf, have you ever made snow angels before?”

                “…Hah!?”

                “I just noticed how you’re melting down the snow under you. Mn, I bet Wolf would make a beautiful angel.”

                “W-what are you babbling about!?”

                “It’s easy, really.” Yuuri lifts his face slightly to meet Wolfram’s gaze. His cheeks are flushed too, his black eyes misty from the warmth. Even his lips look particularly moist from the fresh snow that was just starting to melt. Wolfram resists the urge to check whether he’s leaking any suspicious juices like Günter always does. If he was, he’d just die from the embarrassment.

                “Are you listening, Wolf? Sheesh, you’re really clueless about these things.”

                “…Then t-teach me.”

               “Hehe, of course.” Yuuri takes each of Wolfram’s hands in his own, entangling their fingers. Wolfram squirms a little, but practically yelps when Yuuri starts hooking up his legs as well.

                “Shh. Just follow my lead.”

                Slowly, as though savoring the moment, Yuuri starts moving their limbs. The snow parts under their gentle movements, sinks under their combined weights, or melts ever so slightly under their warmth. Wolfram shivers a little as his bare skin is completely exposed to the snow, and then, in one quick movement, so fast he doesn’t have time to react, Yuuri reverses their positions.

                “……!”

                “You should tell me if you’re cold,” Yuuri scolds him sleepily, and yawns.

                “It’s no good to sleep outside like this,” Wolfram murmurs, resting his head on Yuuri’s chest. Well, this chest is sturdier than when they first met, Wolfram will give him that. The steady beating of that honest heart hasn’t changed, though. It’s comforting. Wolfram slowly closes his eyes. “We should go back to our room.”

                “Don’t wanna. We still have to make snowmen, remember?”

                “Hmph, even Greta makes snowmen better than you do. Your snowmen hurt my eyes.”

                “That’s mean…” Yuuri’s eyes drift to a close as well. “Then you have to make one… of me…”

                “Later…” Right now, he doesn’t want to move away from this spot.

 

Two floors up, a tiny ray of orange light disappears from one of the windows as Conrad finally drops the corner of the curtain he was holding up, to accept a cup of warm chocolate instead. Then he gets another cup, and is about to look up questioningly when he hears—

                “Mm—Mwagh!? Yuuri! Yuuri, stay with me, Yuuri, don’t go into the light!”

                “Wolf… Why is the world… so white…”

                “Yuuri------!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also thanks to RedGlasssesGirl for being my snow consultant lol, I really need to get out of the tropics //sob
> 
> Again, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!! XD


End file.
